


three isn't always a crowd

by Wonderlandian_Geek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assumptions, Cute, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Instagram, Kinda, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Silly, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, Video & Computer Games, YouTube, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandian_Geek/pseuds/Wonderlandian_Geek
Summary: Kenma is a popular streamer with a cult following. He’s constantly telling stories about his idiot of a boyfriend, or laughing at jokes that said boyfriend makes off-camera. His fans have been begging him to introduce his boyfriend for months, and he finally does. Only, a week later, pictures of him kissing two other men surface.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	three isn't always a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post bcz I decided to take the original down and post it on V-Day like originally planned. Also cuz I got super self conscious about the title and nervous after someone pointed out I'd tagged the wrong ship. If you saw the original with the old title and wrong tag... no you didn't. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!! This is my first time writing something in this format, so if something's unclear, or you have any criticisms, please let me know in the comments! Thank you!!!

**[Video Transcript: Live Stream by Youtube user Kodzuken. Title: _Valentine's Day Special - Meet my Boyfriend]  
_**

_[ID: Kenma sits in his normal streaming spot, although you wouldn't be able to tell at first. Normally, the lights are dim and he's mostly illuminated by red LED lights. Now though, all of the lights in the room are turned on. Another man sits next to him. He has messy black hair, with bangs that flop over one eye. He's wearing a tight black T-shirt and grinning at the camera.]  
_

**Kenma:** Hey guys. Kenma here. Sorry I'm not gaming today. Instead, I'm doing something you guys have been asking me to do for a while. **  
**

 **Kuroo:** How long, Kitten?

_[ID: Kenma sighs and lightly shoves the other man.]_

**Kenma:** Shut up. Ok, it's been, like, a year. Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou.

_[ID: Kuroo's grin widens as he waves at the camera.]_

**Kuroo:** Hey guys!

**[Expand transcription... ]**

**Wonder @Wonderlandian.Geek**  
Why are we not talking about how HOT Kenma's boyfriend is???? Like, if Kenma ever breaks up with him, he can totally hmu

 **Kuroo-Roo @roosterhead**  
 _replying to @Wonderlandian.Geek_  
Thx Wonder!! But I don't think I'll have to worry about Ken-Ken breaking up w/ me for a while. ;)

 **Wonder @Wonderlandian.Geek**  
 _replying to @roosterhead_  
ahgadlkdhakfha dID KENMA'S BOYFRIEND JUST RESPOND TO MY THIRST POST????? AND DID HE CALL KENMA KEN-KEN???

 **KozumeKenma @Kodzuken** _  
replying to @roosterhead_  
kuroo what the fuck

**@kittenkerfuffle**

OK, I know we've been begging Kenma to introduce his boyfriend for a while, but, like, I was NoT rEaDy???? Like, the two of them have such good chemistry??? They're so cute together???? The fact that they've been best friends for almost Kenma's whole life???? And that Kuroo was the one who helped Kenma work up the courage to make his YouTube channel???? And the story about Kenma playing volleyball in High School just cuz Kuroo asked him to????

_#god i want a gf like kenma's bf #kozumekenma #kodzuken #youtube streamer_

**[Video Transcript: Instagram User @kodzuken Story]**

_[ID: Kenma’s living room. “I Love It” by Icona Pop and Charli XCX is blaring through a speaker. Kuroo is standing in front of a projector screen playing a horror movie on mute and a man with dyed silver hair is standing on the coffee table. They’re dancing and ~~singing~~ screeching along to the song. It looks and sounds horrible. Snickers from two people can be heard behind the camera. In the corner of the screen are three tags:  
@roosterhead  
@bokutosowl  
@akaashisowl]  
_

**Kuroo, Bokuto:** I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE, I WATCHED, I LET IT BURN!!!

_[ID: The camera flips to a front-facing view, revealing Kenma holding his phone in his left hand while a man with short black hair is painting the nails on his right hand. They’re both fighting back laughter as they make eye contact through the camera.]  
_

**Kenma:** Akaashi...

 **Akaashi:** Yes, Kenma?

 **Kenma:** Those are our boyfriends.

_[ID: The man painting Kenma’s nails, Akaashi, sighs and looks at Kuroo and the other man. He puts the nail polish bottle down and taps the back of Kenma’s hand. Kenma blows at his nails to dry them off quicker.]_

**Akaashi:** _(dejected)_ I know.

 **Kenma:** I’m seriously regretting saying yes when Kuroo asked me out back in high school.

 **Akaashi:** I’ve regretted asking Bokuto out for a while.

_[ID: Kenma snorts, jerking his hand away from his face so he doesn’t bump his newly black nails with his nose.]  
_

**Kuroo, Bokuto:** _(off screen)_ YOU’RE FROM THE SEVENTIES, BUT I’M A NINETIES BITCH!!!

_[ID: The camera switches again. The man with dyed-silver hair, Bokuto, has gotten off the coffee table. He and Kuroo are holding onto each other’s arms and jumping up and down in time with the music. They’re still screeching along.]  
_

**Kenma:** _(off screen)_ Maybe we should break up with them and just date each other instead.

 **Akaashi:** _(off screen)_ I’d be down.

_[ID: Kuroo and Bokuto freeze, turning to stare at Kenma and Akaashi. Their jaws hang open in a combination of shock, disbelief, and sadness. Bokuto has tears in his eyes.]  
_

**Bokuto:** ‘Kaashi?

_[ID: Kenma and Akaashi burst into laughter off screen. The camera moves downward, towards a red blanket on Kenma’s lap. The screen goes black.]_

**[End video transcription.]**

**@gottadance**

_[ID: A busy train station platform. The train just arrived, and people are flooding in and out. Right next to the open train door stands Kozume Kenma, who is gently kissing a man with dyed silver hair. Only Kenma's face is visible to the camera.]  
_

_[Slide 2. ID: Kenma is getting onto the train and waving over his shoulder. The man with silver hair waves back.]_

_**@gottadance** Uh.... y'all? Isn't this the guy that was on the coffee table in Kenma's story a few days ago??? At the v least, it's definitely not Kenma's boyfriend??????_

_______________

**Comments**

**@———** I think that *is* coffee table guy!! Wasn’t his name Bokuto or smth??

**@———** yeah, I think it was. But isn’t Bokuto dating the other guy that was doing Kenma’s nails??

 **@———** Does Kuroo kno?!? Should we tag him?!?

 **@———** y’all, I bet there’s a reasonable explanation for this??? He just introduced Kuroo to us??? And they seemed, like, super in love??? I sincerely doubt that Kenma would cheat on him???

**[Video Transcritpion: Video by YouTube User RubyDragon. Title: _End of_ _Kenma's stream on 2/20/21. Ummmmm.....?_ ]**

_[ID: It's the last few seconds of one of Kenma's streams. He's saying goodbye to his viewers and taps on his keyboard. He smiles and waves for a bit before deflating. He reaches off-camera and a lamp turns on, illuminating him better. He reaches above his head and arches his back, stretching.]  
_

**Akaashi:** _(off screen)_ Wow, you really are like a cat.

 **Kenma:** That joke is really old, 'Kaashi. You and Bo say it every time you see me or Kuroo stretching like that.

 **Akaashi:** _(off screen)_ I know.

_[ID: Akaashi comes on screen and squats next to Kenma. Kenma leans towards him and Akaashi kisses him on the cheek.]_

**Kenma:** Where're the others?

 **Akaashi:** Kuroo's at work and I just got back from dropping Bo off at practice. Speaking of, you wanted me to drive you to the cafe you and Hinata are meeting up at, right?

 **Kenma:** Oh, yeah, that's today. Please?

_[ID: Akaashi nods and stands up.]_

**Akaashi:** No problem.

 **Kenma:** Thanks. Love you, 'Kaashi.

 **Akaashi:** I love you too, Kenma. But you should probably end your stream and then change before we go.

 **Kenma:** Huh?

_[ID: Kenma turns to his computer, frowning. His jaw drops and he launches forward, slamming his hands on the keyboard. The end-card for his streams pops up. The screen goes black and some white text appears.]_

So...  
IDK what this means???  
Is Kenma cheating on Kuroo with  
Bokuto _AND_ Bokuto's boyfriend????

**[End video transcription.]**

* * *

Kenma stretches as he watches the end screen for Among Us appear on his screen. He'd been one of the imposters, and he'd won. He chuckles and turns back to his streaming monitor.

"Good game, everyone. That was actually pretty hard this time."

Bokuto had had a game earlier that day, and Kenma was the only one who was able to go watch it, so he was feeling more exhausted than usual. So where he normally would've played one of his more intense and ongoing games for a stream that night, he'd chosen to just play Among Us with his followers instead.

"Okay, setting up the next room now. Remember, it's first come, first serve. If you just played with me, please don't join again so everyone who wants to can get a chance."

Just as he's about to project the Among Us game to his stream, he feels his phone vibrate in his sweatshirt pocket. Well, technically it's Bokuto's sweatshirt that he stole. He pulls out his phone. Only four people have the ability to text him while he's streaming, and all of them know not to unless it's an emergency, so he's curious who it is.

_**Shoyo** _   
_I know you're streaming RN, but you might wanna check this out.  
link_

Kenma frowns as he clicks on the link. It's one of those Tumblr blogs that thinks it's an internet detective. And the post that Hinata sent him is... about him.

His frown deepens and he leans towards his mic. "Hey, sorry guys. My friend just texted me and it looks kind of important. I'm gonna take a five minute break and then we can get back to the game, okay? Sorry."

He taps his keyboard and waits for a second, making sure the break screen _actually_ shows up this time. When it does, he sits back in his chair and skims through the Tumblr post. It's really long, and mixed in with the complicated thought process are screenshots of Kenma's Instagram, streams, and other social medias. _And_ screen shots of posts from Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi's social medias.

By the time he's finished, he's barely holding back laughter.

_**To:** **Shoyo  
** Oh my god, thank you. I'm gonna talk to my followers abt this in a sec, if yo wanna log onto my stream to see it._

_**Shoyo**  
_ _Heck yes!!! IDK why, but something about this tells me it's going to be hilarious_ _  
_

Kenma grins and closes his messaging app, opening up Kuroo's contact and calling him instead. As usual, his boyfriend answers almost immediately.

"What's up, Kenma? I thought you were streaming?" Kurro asks.

"Yeah, I am. I'm taking a break though," Kenma responds. "Hey, all three of you are home right now, right?"

"Yeah. I'm watching TV in the living room, Bokuto's working out in the basement, and Akaashi just pulled in the driveway."

Kenma hums and nods, even though he knows Kuroo can't see him. "Cool. Get your asses in my room. Now." He hangs up before Kuroo can respond.

Within seconds, he hears three sets of footsteps pounding up the stairs. His door bursts open as all three of his boyfriends rush into the room.

"Is everything okay, Kenma?" Akaashi asks.

Kenma nods, still attempting to hold back laughter. "Just... just gimme a second to explain."

He starts his stream again, this time the image of him is taking up the whole screen instead of it being mostly the game.

"Hey guys. Sorry again. Uh... we need to talk. Oh, hey Shoyo." He turns over his shoulder to look at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. "You three wanna come a little closer so you're actually in camera?"

Still confused, the three nod and come closer to stand behind him.

"You all know my boyfriend, Kuroo." He points to Kuroo, who waves awkwardly to the camera. "And, even if you're not quite sure what our relationship is, I'm sure by now that you're all at least familiar with our roommates, Bokuto and Akaashi."

Akaashi frowns. "Roommates? Kenma, we're-"

Kenma holds up a hand to silence him. "And the reason I know that, is because, apparently, rumors are spreading around the internet that I'm cheating on Kuroo. With Bokuto _and_ Akaashi."

The room is silent for a few seconds before all four of them burst out into laughter.

"Y- you gonna tell 'em?" Bokuto asks between cackles.

"I mean, I wasn't gonna at first because I wasn't sure how people would react to it," Kenma says, trying to get his laughs under control, "But if it's the only way to avoid this, I might as well. Just... just give me a second to catch my breath."

The four of them continue laughing for a bit longer before Kenma takes a deep breath and focueses back on the stream.

"Okay. I guess introducing just _one_ of my boyfriends wasn't such a great idea if this was going to be the outcome. Yes, Kuroo is my boyfriend. And, yes, I am _also_ dating Akaashi and Bokuto. But no, none of us are cheating on each other. Because we're all dating each other. We're polyamorous."

Kuroo grins and leans over Kenma's shoulder. "Ken-Ken and I started dating during my last year of high school, and Bokuto and Akaashi got together when 'Kaashi was a first year. Then we all moved in together when we were in college and, a few months after that, we each realized we had feelings for all of us. So we pretty much just merged our relationships and we've all been dating ever since."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, reading the chat. Eventually Kenma speaks up.

"How about Bo, 'Kaashi, and I do another live tomorrow, like the one I did with Kuroo last week? That way, you can ask any questions you have for them and about our relationship. You two okay with that?" He says the last sentence over his shoulder.

The two nod, still chuckling.

"Good," Kenma says, turning back to his computers. "Now get out of my room so I can play some more."

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo turn and traipse out of Kenma's room, laughing again.

"Okay, sorry about that interruption," Kenma sighs, "Thanks for telling me about that, Shoyo, if you're still here. Now, let's get back to the game."

* * *

**[Video Transcript: Live Stream by Youtube user Kodzuken. Title: _Valentine's Day Special part 2 - Meet my other Boyfriends]_**

_[ID: A similar set up to Kenma's stream where he introduced Kuroo, but this time with two people instead of one. Akaashi sits on Kenma's left and Bokuto sits on Kenma's right, waving at the camera enthusiastically.]  
_

**Bokuto:** Hey, hey, hey!!

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto, calm down.

 **Bokuto:** Aw, come on, Akaashi! You can't tell me you're not excited!

_[ID: Kenma scoffs and rolls his eyes. He reaches up and grabs Bokuto's hand, forcing it into his lap.]_

**Kenma:** What the hell, Bo? I haven't even said my intro yet.

 **Bokuto:** _(sheepishly)_ Sorry, Kenma.

_[ID: Kenma sighs and lets go of Bokuto's hand. He leans towards him and presses a kiss to his cheek.]_

**Kenma:** It's okay. _(to the stream)_ Hey guys. Kenma here. I'm pretty sure most of you were on my stream last night, but in case you weren't, I'm not going to be gaming today. Instead, we're doing a kind of Q&A thing with two of my boyfriends. Kuroo already got his time to shine, and I don't need you guys feeding his ego too much, so he was excluded from this.

 **Akaashi:** Plus he's at work.

 **Kenma:** That too. Okay, I'm pretty sure you already know who they are by now, but just in case, this is Akaashi. _[ID: He points to Akaashi.]_ And this is Bokuto. _[ID: He points to Bokuto.]_ Ask away.

**[Expand transcription...]**

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the fact that the four Instagram commenters still don't have usernames. I'm terrible at coming up with usernames. Honestly, one of the ones I used in here is my actual username on Instagram, TikTok, and Amino.
> 
> Also, I'm kinda debating a second chapter that's just the transcripts of the boyfriend live streams?? IDK, if that's something you'd be interested in, let me know in the comments and, bcz I'm uncreative, put any questions you'd have for the bois if you were watching the lives in the comments too. Thank you!!!!!!! XD


End file.
